1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paint container assembly for a paint sprayer, and more particularly to a paint container assembly with a vent conduit capable of preventing a paint material from flowing out of the paint container assembly during operation of the paint sprayer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional paint container assembly 10 for a paint sprayer 1. The paint container assembly 10 includes a container body 11 that defines an accommodating space 101 for receiving a paint material 100 therein, a cover 12 that covers atop opening 111 of the container body 11 and that is formed with a central recess 121, and a vent plug 13 that is inserted into the central recess 121 and that has a surrounding wall formed with a vent hole 131 which is in fluid communication with the accommodating space 101 through the central recess 121. In operation, when a trigger of the paint sprayer 1 is pressed, the paint material 100 in the accommodating space 101 can be drawn into a gun barrel of the paint sprayer 1, which results in generation of a vacuum in the accommodating space 101 and introduction of ambient air into the accommodating space 101 through the vent hole 131 to break the vacuum, thereby permitting a stable spraying rate of the paint material 100 and smooth operation of the paint sprayer 1.
The conventional paint container assembly 10 is disadvantageous in that a problem of leakage through the vent hole 131 (see FIG. 2) may arise when the paint sprayer 1 is tilted at an angle for spraying the paint material 100 to a desired surface (not shown).